DBZ: Shin Budokai Tenkaichi
Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Tenkaichi, 'is a fan-made dbz video game for the PS3, X-Box 360 PSP And 3DS consoles. It was created July 8, 2012. (Note: I will only post info for the game based on the PS3, such as controls for example). Evolve 20 (talk) 03:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Controls ''Melee Attack- press square ''Ki Attack- ''press triangle ''Melee Combo- ''press square and triangle, in different combinations. ''Signature Move- ''press circle ''Grapple- ''press R2 ''Defend- ''press R1 ''Fly Upwards- ''press L1 ''Fly Downwards- ''press L2 ''Move Character- ''move the left analog stick ''Initiate Super Attack- ''move the right analog stick either up, down, left, or right ''Initiate Ultimate Attack- '''press right analog stick ''Initiate Desperation Attack- ''press screen prompted button ''Transform/Switch/Fuse- ''hold R2, then choose transformation by pressing either triangle, square, circle, or x. ''Charge Ki- ''down arrow Giagantic Boss Battle Game Play/Controls ''punch- ''press square ''Team Attack- ''press R2 ''Super Attack- ''press traingle ''Eat Sensu- ''press L2 (note: you only get one) Gigantic boss battles were taken from the the dbz video game Ultimate Tenkaichi. Basically, some opponents are so huge in size, the player will have to take a different approach in battle. Instead of fighting in a free roam battle field, your set in a specific area where the opposite player or computer will try to smash you with his fists, launch large ki blast, and signature super attacks (such as Baby's revenge death ball). Combo Meter/Signature Move When using either a melee or ki attack, your combo meter will go up. Once reaching a certain point, it will give you the option to use a signature move. The button required to activate a signature move will be shown in the controls section above. Defending Even when defending against an attack, your character will still take damage, just not as much as usual. To see how to block, look for it in the control's section. Attack Types There are three different attack types that can be used in the game: ''Super Attacks- ''the most basic attack type one can use in the game. Depending on how much ki you have will make the differance in whether or not you can use certain super attacks. To see how to use a super attack, look for it in the control's section. ''Ultimate Attack- ''the second strongest attack type a player can use in the game. It can only be activated when you have full ki. To see how to use an ultimate attack, look for it in the control's section. ''Desperation Attack- ''the strongest attack type one can use, and new to the Dragon Ball series. It can only be activated if you are low on health. To see how to use a desperation attack, look for it in the control's section. Gauges ''Health Gauge- ''this shows you how much health your character has. ''Fatigue Gauge- ''this shows you how much fatigue your character has. It was brought back from the Burst Limit video game. As you fight, this gauge will go up. Once reaching full capacity, your character won't be able to fight, or move for a few seconds. ''Ki Guage- ''this shows you how much ki your character has. Depending on how much you have charged up, will make the difference in what attack types you can use, except for desperation attacks. Attack Type Initiation When initiating a super, ultimate, or desperation attack, the opposing player will have three options on how to approach the situation, like in Ultimate Tenkaichi; either defend, evade, or intercept. Instead of relying on ki this time around, it relys on fatigue. Camera Angle The angle of the game is set to your character's side, like in the Budokai series. Enviormental Weaknesses Certain objects in the enviorment can be destroyed to hurt your opponent. Basically, there is a targeting system which tells you if there's an enviormental weakness that you can interact with. For example, you could launch a ki blast at a giant rock formation to make it explode. The debre might hit your opponent. Battle Fields 1 Waste Lands 2 Rocky Lands 3 High Lands 4 Planet Namek 5 Ruined Planet Namek 6 Ruined City 7 Temple (Kame's Look Out) 8 Glacier 9 Cave 10 World Tournament Arena 11 Other World Tournament Arena 12 Cell Games 13 Dark Planet 14 Planet Vegeta 15 Outer Space Modes ''Dragon Road- relive the epic story of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and even Dragon Ball Gt! What If Mode- what could of happened if things in the dragon ball universe didn't go as expected? Find out here and unlock a few suprises along the way! Battle- fight against your friends in a variety of different ways. Online- battle against fighters from across the globe to test your true strength! Tournament Mode- compete in a number of tournaments, spanning from the Cell Games to the Other World Tournament! Capsule House- from here, watch clips, and replays, read character bios, and even summon the almighty Shenron! Hero Mode- create your own unique character in a parallel dragon ball universe, and live the action yourself, each with a different story! Characters/Transformations 1 KId Goku (Base, Great Ape) 2 Teen Goku (Base) 3 Goku Z (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) 4 Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) 5 Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) 6 Vegeta (Scouter- Base, Great Ape) 7 Super Gogeta 8 Gogeta- Super Saiyan 4 9 Kid Gohan (Base, Hidden Potential, Great Ape) 10 Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) 11 Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) 12 Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Old Kai Unlock Ability/Ultimate) 13 Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) 14 Goten (GT- Base, Super Saiyan) 15 KId Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) 16 Future Trunks (Sword- Base, Super Saiyan) 17 Future Trunks (Fighting Teen- Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) 18 Trunks (GT- Base, Super Saiyan) 19 Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) 20 Majin Buu 21 Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) Note: When using this Buu in his Gotenks Absorbed form, eventually he will revert to his Base Form when a certain time limit is up. 22 Kid Buu (Base, Ultra Buu) Note: This Buu's ultra buu form won't give you a new set of moves like other transformations. It is simply there to give you an increase in strength, like it did in dbz when absorbing one of the kais. 23 Cell (1rst Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) Note: Any Super Saiyan 2 can knock Cell out of his perfect form, like Gohan did in dbz. 24 Frieza (1rst Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) 25 Cooler (Final Form, 5th Form) 26 King Cold 27 Turles (Base, Great Ape) 28 Tarble 29 Nappa (Base, Great Ape) 30 Saiba Men 31 Yamcha 32 Krillin (Base, Unlocked Potential) 33 Tien 34 Chiotszu 35 Piccolo (Base, Nail Fuse, Kame Fuse/Super Namek, Great Namek) 36 Nail 37 Lord Slug (Base, Great Namek) 38 More to come.... Graphics/Gallery The graphic style of the game will look something like this. As you probably know, it is very similar to the raging blast graphic's style, only improved and made better (if you ask me, any way). P.s, I don't own these designs. They were created by Nostal of Deviantart. Mqdefault-3.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku (Battle Damaged) Mqdefault-5.jpg|Majin Vegeta Mqdefault-2.jpg|SSJ4 Goku vs Great Ape Baby Mqdefault-1.jpg Mqdefault.jpg|Full Power Super Saiyan Goku images-41.jpeg|Comparison between RB and DBZ: SBT (Gohan and Broly) images-40.jpeg|Comparison between RB and DBZ: SBT (Gohan SSJ2) Unknown-6.jpeg|Comparison between RB and DBZ: SBT (SSJ3 Goku) images-35.jpeg|Screen Shots 1 images-36.jpeg|Screen Shots 2 images-37.jpeg|Screen Shots 3 images-38.jpeg|Screen Shots 4 images-39.jpeg|Screen Shots 5 Category:Fighting Game Category:Dragon Ball Z games